robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Malfct
All the information following is either real or yet to be confirmed, this is a warning. 2/20/2018 An old friend of mine told me about a user by the name of Malfct. I'm a bit of a horrorphile, so I was interested. He says not a lot is known about him but it is assumed that he was an extreme hacker with unknown motives. Malfct joined Roblox in 2012 as a normal player, but for an unknown reason he was altered. It is said that he was responsible for mass server shut-downs and teleportations to his game titled "Null". I wanted to do a bit of an investigation for myself. I searched his profile and clicked on his page. You could tell he was an exploiter particularly due to his appearance. He is equipped with Silverthorn Antlers, and his left arm and right leg are black, with the rest of his body being white. You could tell he has changed over time due to his in-active games. Most of them don't give off any sort of eerie feeling at all. His status reads ":-)" while his about section reads "he is dead." covered with a mess of fancy characters. I looked at his active games, and there was 2. One called Depth and the being Null. First I joined Depth. Nothing interesting about it. It takes an aquatic-temple theme and thats about it. I moved on to inspect Null. I joined the game, which had already kept me loading for about 30 minutes. I spawned on a floating island the was connected to other floating islands with bridges. The skybox was completely black. In the distance above me, I see a giant black floating head with the default Roblox smile. Creepy enough, the head stared at me where ever I walked. Most of the island had the same tree model except for one. I approached the tree and only for a split second a shadow-like, hanging, was made visible. I tried to get it to appear again but I found it useless as I sat there for 5 minutes trying to get it to work. Off in the distance, you could see an NPC of malfct. I approached it and to my disappointment, the NPC did nothing at all. I continued my investigation. I climbed up a ladder and continued to walk from island to island. I found myself at what I thought was a dead end until I moved my cursor and found an invisible barrier that you could click. I clicked it and it teleported to me a forest-like area. A message on the side of my screen appeared and it was labeled "come find me". I see a white robloxian head directly in front of me and I approach it. I near the head, but find myself being mauled by a pack of shadow-like figures. They killed me and I ended up at the spawn again. This time there were somethings that were different. Some islands along with NPC had gone missing. In curiosity, I approached the place where the NPC once stood. My character froze, making me unable to move. In fear, I tried to log out of the game but it wouldn't let me. Dialogue came from malfct in the chat. He stated an entire array of 1s and 0s as I started panicking. He said, "wHy arE yoU heRe?" -- With random capitalization. I tried to type but my keyboard would only type nothing. I press the exit button more but it did nothing. He spat more numbers and said: "leAve oR I wiLL tAkE yoUr LunGs" His character appeared in front of me and the audio became extremely loud, then my game crashed. https://www.roblox.com/users/28117701/profile